


Hope

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Toothless makes his choice.He has hope that Hiccup will make his too.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Hope

The time that Toothless lets Hiccup become aware of his feelings is when Hiccup is willing to let Toothless go after the Light Fury.

They are standing at the peak of the cliff, both their flocks behind them as Hiccup wraps his still too scrawny arms around the dragon and hugs him tight.

He then tells Toothless to go, to leave Hiccup and his flock behind.

Toothless doesn’t agree with that idea at all and refuses to leave.

The Light Fury watches as the two begin to argue, the language barrier not stopping their harsh gestures at one another as their flocks watch with wide eyes.

“Go Toothless.” Hiccup gestures in the direction of the Hidden World, eyes filled with tears.

His rider pushes his shoulder in a failed attempt to move the dragon in the right direction.

Toothless has others ideas though.

He pushes himself back against his rider’s hands and presses in close to him. His tail and wings curling protectively over his boy as he eyes their flocks warily.

The Light Fury presses forward now, trying to stop her companion from choosing the small human over his flock but Toothless lets out a growl towards her and she stops in her tracks.

Because Night Furies mate for life and whether or not Toothless mated this boy or not, he still had lay a claim on the small Viking.

She had lost to the humans again.

Toothless pressed his snout into the crook of Hiccup’s neck and let out a warm breath into the skin there.

“Toothless,” Hiccup tried again but stopped short when the dragon curled in even more around them.

Astrid came to stand beside the Light Fury, the pair watching as Toothless hid Hiccup from everyone’s view.

They both watched with wide eyes as Toothless pulled away from Hiccup and raises his tail high in the air.

He swung it at the ground with as much force as he could muster while still curled around Hiccup, smashing the new tail with ease.

“Toothless! No, stop…” Hiccup rushed forward in an attempt to save the already broken tail fin.

The straps holding the fin in place snapped and Toothless made a show of wiggling his tail and flinging the offending piece of himself away with a huff before turning to face his boy again.

Together or not at all. Toothless seemed to say as he looked at his boy, pressing his nose to the center of Hiccup’s chest and letting out a whine then purring softly.

The dragon put all his hope into his rider, much like the first time he had let the small human climb onto his shoulders for the first time.

And the dragon was rewarded when the human pressed his palms into the dragon’s scales in a tender moment shared only by the two of them.

“You never seise to amaze me bud,” Hiccup whispers into the air between them.

The dragon closes his eyes and presses in closer.

The chirp of the Light Fury behind them breaks the moment between the two of them and Toothless pulls away to turn and look at her.

She chirps again, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Mate? 

Toothless raises his head proudly before turning back to look at Hiccup again and nodding at him.

His head swivels back to look at the Light Fury again.

Mate.

She coos in understanding before letting her head fall back upright.

He know?

Toothless feels his chest fall, No.

Tell now. Need know.

He looks at her with wonder.

No human words. How tell? 

She gives him a look that would’ve been considered an eyeroll to humans. 

No tell. Show.

The small Viking that stood beside him shifted so he was now further away from his dragon, moving so the two could have their conversation in peace.

But Toothless noticed and wrapped his tail softly around Hiccup’s waist to drag him back the dragon’s side.

Show how?

She gave a huff in anger at the oblivious Night Fury. Fly.

She stretched her wings out, letting them brush against the tops of Astrid’s head.

Toothless turned to the Viking by his side and flicked his tail tip under the boy’s chin.

Need tail. 

“You got it bud,” Hiccup hopped over to where Gobber stood holding the saddle and tail fin that Hiccup had first made.

The older man smiled at his almost-son and handed him the pieces.

Once the dragon was saddled and his tail fin was strapped into lace, the boy mounted the dragon’s back.

The Light Fury had watched with careful eyes as the black dragon allowed the human to attach his gear with complete trust and brushed her own wings to the top of Astrid’s head again, hoping the human girl would get the idea.

She seemed to understand and looked at the Light Fury with wide eyes.

She pointed to herself in question and the white dragon nodded her head sharply, moving her shoulders low enough to the ground for the girl to climb on.

Toothless and Hiccup were already standing at the edge of the cliff, eyes focused on the open ocean before them as they were joined by the Light Fury and Astrid.

“You ready Hiccup?” Astrid asked from her place on the white dragon.

The boy looked at her quizzically. “For what?”

She just rolled her eyes at his cluelessness.

“A new beginning?” She offered to him. Her eyes flicked down to his dragon and then backup to him. “Toothless made his choice. And so did this one. They aren’t going anywhere without us. We are their flock just as much as we are apart of theirs. Are you willing to let that go now?”

Hiccup felt his eyes widen at the pair of them in realization that they were right, as they both always seemed to be.

He drug the palm of his hand over the top of Toothless’ head to confirm that he was choosing his dragon to, even if he didn’t really know just how much his dragon had already claimed him for himself.

“Let’s go then.” He grinned up at Astrid.

“Where too?” She asked as the Light Fury crouched, ready to push off the ground when the black Night Fury deemed himself and his boy ready.

“Everywhere,” Hiccup said before he let Toothless push off the group over the lip of the cliff down towards the dark blue water below.


End file.
